What the Cat Dragged in
by catphantom01
Summary: A hyperactive cat ghost. A yellow mouse creature. Dangerous lab equipment. What could possibly go wrong?


**A/N: Okay, this is a...super...random...oneshot...yeah, I was bored.**

**So. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimerz: If I owned Danny Phantom, the world would implode. If I owned Pokemon, the world would explode. If I owned the Fairly Oddparents, the world would hurtle into the sun and explode while the rest of the universe imploded. Then Cat would rise over you all and take ovar!!!!!!**

**Ahem. I am normal.**

**(P.S., if you don't know who Cat is, read my first story. For those of you who don't want to read my first story, Cat is my OC.)  
**

**

* * *

**

A black-and-silver streak ripped around the corner of a building in Amity Park. It shot through the streets, stopping traffic and making pedestrians duck and jump to move out of its way. After looping around several more buildings like a hyperactive ping-pong ball, it screeched around a corner and phased through the front door of Fentonworks.

Danny was eating breakfast. He got up to get something and was immediately tackled by the said streak. They bounced for several seconds before coming to a rest.

"What th-"

"Danny! It followed me home! Can I keep it?"

Danny groaned and lifted his head to look at the quirky feline sitting on his chest. In its lap was a yellow mouse-like creature. It sniffed the air, twitching its nose suspiciously.

"Well? Can I keep it?"

"…uh…"

The yellow mouse hopped off Cat's lap and plodded towards the dinner table.

Something clicked in Danny's head.

"Waitasec…Cat, where have you been?"

"I don't know. I was going too fast. Well? Can I keep it?"

"Cat, are you sure it followed you home?"

"Maybe. Well? Can I keep it?"

"Cat…"

"Yeah? Well? Can I keep it?"

Danny sighed. "Get off my chest. Please."

The halfa cat slid off him and bounded towards the kitchen. Danny followed, only to find the mouse-like critter sitting on his breakfast. "Hey!"

It turned its head towards him, almost as if to say, "What?"

Cat petted it proudly. "Its name is Pika. Tell Dan-dan your name, Pika!"

"Pika," the creature said. It then yawned and proceeded to finish Danny's waffles.

"Pika? _Dan-dan_?! Cat, this is insane…"

"No…" Cat replied darkly, striking a dramatic pose. "This…is…SPARTA!" he yelled, kicking a chair.

Danny rolled his eyes while Cat hopped around, yelping about his newly stubbed toe. Pika waved its lightning-bolt shaped tail and started on Danny's orange juice.

"What's going on, Danny?" a feminine voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Cat's acting abnormal again," Danny yelled back.

Jazz sighed and started down the stairway. "What happened this time?"

Danny pointed a thumb towards the table. "Look what the he dragged in."

Pika glanced at Jazz. It twitched.

Jazz took one glance at the table and nearly tripped on the stairs. She hurried down the rest and stopped at the bottom, one hand on the guardrail.

"What _is _that?"

"Pika, apparently."

Cat looked up from nursing his toe and grinned. "He's cute, isn't he?"

Jazz smiled and walked up to the table. "I'll have to agree with you there," she said, petting Pika, who twitched again.

A kid in a pink hat casually strolled past Fentonworks. He glanced up at the odd building. "Weird people," he said to his three balloons.

A bright flash suddenly erupted from within the structure. The kid shaded his eyes as it continued, and he was pretty sure he heard someone screaming. It stopped after a few seconds. He raised an eyebrow. "Yup. Weird people."

Pika calmly trotted off the table and gracefully jumped to the ground, his red cheeks still sparking with electricity. He then proceeded to venture into the living room.

Jazz stood stock still, covered in soot from the recent shock. Her eyes were wide. "What did I do?" she squeaked.

Danny stared at the electric mouse as it scurried off. His eye twitched. Finally, he turned to Cat and sighed, "Cat, you better go get that thing and bring it back."

"Okey-dokes," Cat agreed cheerfully as he sped off and rounded the corner. One second passed. Then two.

After a while, Jazz and Danny could hear Cat's voice proclaiming, "Hey, Danny, ain't Pika so cute when he plays with your parents' lab equipment?"

Danny and Jazz exchanged horrified glances before rushing to the lab. But before they got there, there was a grand explosion of green light. Coughing, they stumbled through the dust, only to meet Cat zooming towards them. "Don't worry," the carefree cat assured them. "I'm sure there will be absolutely no negative consequences of this."

Two seconds later, there was an ear-piercing screech as a now-about-twenty-feet-tall Pika exploded out of the lab, tore down the wall and proceeded to stampede through Amity Park, toppling buildings and starting fires. People screamed as they scrambled and stumbled through the streets, trying to escape the wrath of the giant yellow monster.

There was awkward silence.

"Well," Cat eventually asked, "Can I still keep it?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeay. Now, I understand that this is a sort-of Pokemon crossover, but...meh. Not really that much of a crossover.**

**This is a oneshot. It will NOT be continued. I had a bit of confusion over that with my first story.**

**Pack my box with six dozen liquor jugs.  
**


End file.
